Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away * Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Raggedy, Andy and Horse (Raggedy Ann & Andy: An Musical Adventure) * Dexter * Hyenas (The Lion Guard) * Bladebeak (Quest For Camelot) * June (Little Enisteins) * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Mans * Bugs Bunny * Fear (Inside Out) * Miss Fritter (Cars 3) * Anastasia, Dimitri, and Valdimir * Thumbelina * Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) * Z (Antz) * Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) * Genie Duck (DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp) * Courage (Courage the Cowardy Dog) * SpongeBob And Patrick (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) * Shrek and Donkey * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Max Rockatansky And Freal Kid (Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior) * George Jeston (Jestons: The Movie) * Buck (Home on the Range) * Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Bo (The Star) * Goofy (Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Russell (Up) * Dug (Up) * Kevin (Up) * Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) * Charles Muntz (Up) * Manny, Diego, ans Sid (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar/Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica/Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Bolt, Mittens, Rhino * (Psycho) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Phil (Hercules) * Queen At The Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) * Boyster The Boy * Tantor (Tarzan) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Danny (Cat's Dont's Dance) * Junior (Storks) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Tim Timpleton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Megamind * Blu (Rio) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mumble (Happy Feet) * Ramon (Happy Feet) * Lovelace (Happy Feet Two) * Sven (Happy Feet Two) * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Mub and Grub (Epic) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Curious George * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Sofia The Princess * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Merida (Brave) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Norman Babcock (Paranorman) * Ernie,Julia And Max (Dino Time) * Puss in Boots (Puss in Boots) * Alvin,Simon And Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Eep Crood (The Croods) * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Jiminy Cricket And Scrooge * Boris (Balto) * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Mushu (Mulan) * Twist (The Fox And The Hound) * Bernard, Miss Bianca And Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Lady Luck (Robin Hood) * Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Skipper, Kowalski and Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Snoopy Girls (The Peanuts Movie) * Norm and Squirrels (Norm of the North) * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Flèche & Vilolette Parr (The Incredibles) * Nigel (The Wild) * Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) * Dweeb & Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Titan and Worlds (Titanic) * Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Michkel Banks (Mary Poppins) * Squirrel Merlin (The Sword Of The Stone) * Crows Kinghts (Sleeping Beauty) * Rocko The Kangroo (Rocko's Modern Life TV: Series) * Blossom (The Powerpuffs Girls: Movie) * Miss Spider and James (James and the Giant Peach) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) * Tom & Jerry * Eddie Vaillant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) * Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) * Jim Dear (Lady And The Tramp) * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Gus (Cinderella) * Coyotes (Melody Time) * Bongo (Fancy Fun And Free) * Wolf (Make Mine Music) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Connor, Greg, Amaya and Cameron (PJ Masks) * Covi Zizt And Lovi (Covi & Zizt) * Young Bambi * Pingu * Dumbo * Licorns (Fantasia) * Huey, Dewey, And Louie (Disney) * Dwarfs * Elmer Elephant * Baby Children (Babe In The Woods) * Tom Sawyer * Coco & Chaley (Yoná Yona Penguin) Clips/Years/Companies * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 Illumination/Universal) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Raggedy Ann & Andy: An Musical Adventure (@1977 Don Bluth/Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dee Dee Be Deep @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar (@2015 Disney) * Quest For Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 MCA/Paramount) * Looney Tunes: Back To The Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Inside Out (@2003/2007/2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Cars 3 (@2003/2007/2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Thumbelina (@1994 20th Century Fox) * Once Upon A Forest (@1993 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 PDI/DreamWorks) * The Princess and the Goblin (@1991. 1994 Tag Studios/Hemdale/Columbia/Tristar/Don Bluth) * DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks/Paramount) * The Prince and the Pauper (@1990 Disney) * Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (@1981 Warner Bros.) * Jestons: The Movie (@1990 Hanna-Barbera/Universal) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (@1989 MGM/Don Bluth) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Star (@2017 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum (Man Arctica the Ride @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica (@2008 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * Open Season (@2006 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Psycho (@1960 Afrled Hitchcock/Universal) * Kung Fu Panda (@2008 DreamWorks/Paramount) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal/Don Bluth) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (© 2006 20th Century Fox/Filmax/Magma Films) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * What A Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna Barbera Cartoons Inc./Stretch Films, Inc./Cartoon Network) * Puss in Boots (@2011 DreamWorks) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Littlest Pet Shop (Losta Luck @2012-2016 Hasbro) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Alice In Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * 29: Sneezy Art (@2014 Disney XD/Carbaria/Boyster Season 1 Episodes) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * So Dear To My Heart (@1947 1948 Disney) * Grojband (Dreamreaver; @2012 Teletoon) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cat's Dont's Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros) * Sing (@2016 IIlumination/Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Barnyard (@2006 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Home (@2003/2007/2015 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Over the Hedge (@2006 PDI/DreamWorks) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road/ToonBox) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Zootopia (@2003/2007/2016 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century FoxDisney) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007/2015 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Sofia The First (@2012 Disney) * Robots (@2005 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Lionsgate) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Dino Time (@2012 Toiion Animation Studios/Mot!f RMC/Leading Investment/CJE&M Corp/Visio Enterainment/Claurius Enterainment) * The Little Engine That Could (@2010 Universal Animation Studios/Crest Animation) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions/Universal) * Curious George (@2006 Universal/Imagine Entertainment) * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show (@2008 The Weinstein Company/Jim Henson/Prana Flame Ventures) * The Emoji Movie (@2003/2007/2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Croods (@2013 DreamWorks) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal/Amblin) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM/Don Bluth) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Fox And The Hound (@1981 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema/Turner) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2014 Nickelodeon Movies/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM/Don Bluth) * The Penauts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia/Rovio) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM) * The Little Brave Toaster (@1987 Hyperion/￼ITC Films) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 MCA/Universal) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal/Don Bluth) * Titanic (@1997 Paramount/20th Century Fox) * The Aristocats￼ (@1970 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * The Sword Of The Stone (@1963 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Rocko's Modern Life (?; @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * The Powerpuffs Girls: The Movie (@2002 Cartoon Network/Warner Bros.) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Bartok the Magnificent (@19971999 Fox/20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Tom & Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone/Amblin) * Chuck's Choice (Blast from Miles 3000 @2017 DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (Blast Bird Time @2008-2016 Cartoon Network) * Lady And The Tramp (@1955 Disney) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro/DHX Media) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Melody Time (@1948 Disney) * Fancy Fun And Free (@1947 Disney) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * PJ Masks (Sonic Catboy/Return on Catboy X @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) * Covi & Zizt (@2002 Universal Television/Jetix Enterprises/Alien Tv Productions) * Saludos Amigos (@1943 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * Pingu (@1968 Universal Television/Hit Entertainment) * The Retrculant Dragon (@1941 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Billposters (@1940 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Gold Scouts (@1938 Disney) * Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Elmer Elephant (@1936 Disney) * The Flying Mouse (@1934 Disney) * Babe In The Woods (@1932 Disney) * Tom Sawyer: Cartoon Shorts At Series (@1876-1986 Nippon Animation) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * Woddy Woodpecker (@1940-1950 MGM) * Yona Yona Penguin (@2010 Tristar Pictures/Maguna Pictures) Gallery *NOTE: My First 1st Video Feature: Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (1981) *NOTE 2: I Don't: Cars 3 (2017) *NOTE 3: In Use: The Princess And The Goblin (1991. 1994) Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz